This invention relates to hinged-lid cigarette packs, and more particularly to hinged-lid cigarette boxes having radiused vertical edges.
Hinged-lid cigarette boxes are well known. One of the most popular forms of such boxes has an outer member which includes a lower main portion, in which the cigarettes stand vertically, and a lid. The lid is often (although not always) hinged to the back of the main portion so that the upper ends of the cigarettes are exposed when the lid is hinged back. Although such boxes are usually formed with right-angled vertical edges, the vertical edges may be rounded or radiused.
such boxes typically have an innerframe inside the main portion which extends up from the main portion into the space covered by the lid in the closed position. One important function of the innerframe is to provide some interference with the lid as it opens and closes. This interference helps to keep the lid firmly and neatly closed and reduces the risk that the lid will open accidentally. However, for the most part, the innerframe provides such interference only once the lid has opened beyond a certain point. The innerframe does not always provide interference initially. Hence the lid may not always remain completely closed with the bottom edges of the lid resting directly on the top edges of the lower main portion of the box. It is desirable for the lid to remain completely closed for the sake of appearance and neatness (e.g., so that any loose tobacco remains within the box) without damaging the contents of the box.
The provision of retention means which retain the lid in a completely closed position has previously been accomplished through the use of means such as a tab member extending substantially perpendicular to the plane of a wall of the innerframe, thereby interfering with the lid member. Such a tab member is generally formed from the standard innerframe blank such that when the tab is extended perpendicular to a wall, a cutout area remains where the tab originally had been. Furthermore, such retention means are generally formed at the front right-angled vertical edges of the innerframe. In the case of a box with rounded or radiused vertical edges, the vertical edges are rounded or radiused by multiple scoring of the blank, and the additional formation of such retention means may be difficult or impossible.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a retention means which retains the lid in a completely closed position on a cigarette box yet does not damage the contents of the cigarette box.
It also would be desirable to be able to provide a retention means formed from a standard blank, i.e., which does not require a deviation from the standard shape of a blank, yet does not leave a visible cutout area once it is moved into retaining position.
It would further be desirable to be able to provide a retention means which does not alter the appearance of the cigarette box after multiple openings and closings of the cigarette box.
It would still further be desirable to be able to provide a retention means which is not formed at the vertical edges of the innerframe to facilitate formation of such retention members on boxes with rounded or radiused vertical edges.